


Truth or Dare?

by whywouldyou14



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldyou14/pseuds/whywouldyou14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary evening at the bar where the detective and the criminal play truth or dare. Plausible, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of compilation of my ideas for the fanfiction about Sherlock/Jim. Can't say that I am completely satisfied with the result, but it was worth trying. The case that Moriarty explains is partly inspired by the story "The Adventure of the Stock Broker's Clerk" of sir Arthur Conan Doyle. 
> 
> I love comments and feedback.

 

Sherlock rarely went to bars. But now, with John living in his wife’s apartment and actively looking for a cute little house somewhere in the quieter neighborhoods of London, the detective developed quite a habit of visiting places far away from his home, talking to barmen and trying to deduce the possibility of the usual crimes – shortchanging and different combinations of ice, coke and cheap whiskey in an attempt to deceive the customer. Had to keep his mind busy while waiting for another sign of Moriarty or his imposter.

This time, however, some perverted luck had brought Jim Moriarty to the same bar that he decided to visit. Trying to pretend that he is not surprised at all, he went in the direction of the consulting criminal who was sipping his bloody Mary in the far away corner of the room.

– Hey, sexy. Didn’t expect to find me in a rustic place like this, didn’t you? – Moriarty asked with a calm expression. Sherlock could see that Jim was amused.

– I must say you look more like Michelin starred restaurants type. So, no chance to catch you red-handed and give you up to the police immediately?

– I suppose you could put my pretty face behind the bars for the small amount of crimes that you solved, as boring as it sounds. But how would you trace all the rest? I’ve got so many that you might be interested in, love!

– You forgot that I dismantled your entire criminal network. – The detective smirked.

– It’s nice to see you confident, confidence is key. – The criminal replied. – As for me, I wouldn’t be so sure. By the way, my new client left like an hour ago from here. I wonder if you can trace his little business back to me some day. – Jim sighed. – Care for a drink?

– I don’t see why not. Just one drink though – Sherlock accepted the offer. He clearly needed more data on the supposed parts of Moriarty’s network that he missed; besides, he felt terribly bored.

Jim went to the bar and soon got back with two zombie[i] cocktails.

– Just one drink it is. A strong one, though. – The criminal announced. – Let’s make it last then. How about a little game?

Sherlock drank a bit out of his glass. The cocktail was very sweet and icy, but didn’t really feel strong.

– All right. Which? – He asked the man in Westwood.

– Truth or dare! – Jim said delightfully.

– Oh come on, Moriarty, we’re not schoolgirls… –Sherlock mumbled, irritated.

– I don’t see why we can’t, it’s perfectly plausible. – Jim smiled, sipping his drink carefully. – You can ask me whatever you want, don’t you need some data?

– All right, all right. But just because I am dying of boredom. Truth or dare?

– Truth.

– The case of the changed financial reports in one of the Big Four Auditors, one month and 5 days ago, I am 95% sure it’s your deed. How did the intruder enter the company?

– Really Sherly, you must have been too busy with that filthy Magnussen guy instead of working to your full potential with _my_ customers. – Jim muttered with a hint of jealousy. – I am glad these days are over. The case is pretty simple: the company A was searching for an analyst for their new project and invited one of the famous ones, but they never saw how he looks like – typically. The guy accepted the offer, but I used my people in company B of the Big Four to hire him for twice as much, telling him not to admit to the A or even send them a letter of rejection to avoid company wars. So, for a few days the company A was sure that a certain mister will come to his workplace. At that moment, my henchmen made a fake identity for a person that needed to enter the main building of A. As you can see, I killed two birds with one stone: the competition got their analyst and their rival got mayhem with the reports.

–  Neat. – Sherlock admitted, raising his glass to show respect for the consulting criminal’s work. – And as usual, you have nothing to do with this.

– Same as usual. Now my turn! – Moriarty sang. – Truth or dare, Sherly?

– Dare. – He said without thinking.

– Sweet. Look at the guy that sits behind you and tell me everything you can about him.

Jim put his elbows on the table and his hands on the face with the exasperated curiosity. Sherlock looked behind him at the man of athletic form, with short haircut. He was drinking a tomato juice and eating chips. “All right then, – the detective started. – In his late 30s, had been to the prison twice, the second time recently for participation in the big casino robbery, but was quickly released. Very careful, doesn’t drink, carries a knife in his left breast pocket, has perfect eyesight and aim. According to the position that he had chosen the moment he entered the bar 15 minutes after me, which gives him full overview of the room, he is on duty right now, and his duty is guarding you”.

Jim smiled and said: “Perfect, Sherly. Your turn”.

– Truth or dare? – Sherlock asked, drinking half of his cocktail.

– Dare, sweetheart. – Jim drank, not losing eye contact with the detective for a single moment.

– Get your friend out of the bar, please. You know, as they say about dates: “Three’s a crowd”.

– So it’s a date! – Jim giggled happily. – Moran, go away, I won’t need your services today. – He told loudly to the bodyguard.

The big man silently stood up, went to the bar and paid his bill.

–  My turn. – Jim stated. – Truth or dare?

– Truth. – Sherlock answered. – He already began to feel a little tipsy, but tried not to show it to his opponent.

Jim suddenly grabbed his hand and got his face a little closer. Sherlock stared in the criminal’s eyes in a vague attempt to analyze his reactions: dilated pupils, rapid heart rate, small drops of sweat on the forehead. He knew what that meant but tried his best to ignore it. To be honest, he felt a little excited himself.

– Did you miss me, Sherlock?

The detective went silent for a moment.

– Obviously, you drank a little too much, Jim. – He stated, embarrassed. – You don’t need to waste your turn on stupidities like this.

– Answer the question, Sherlock. – The criminal’s eyes looked at him very attentively.

– I did. – Sherlock confessed. – Though I knew you would come back eventually, you just love these cheap theatrical tricks.

Sherlock looked down, quickly drank his glass and put it on the table. “Time is running out, Jim. I am going home after I pay the bill. I still have your turn though. Truth or dare?”

–  Truth. – Moriarty decided.

–  Why did you come back?

–  Couldn’t live with the thought that you would get imprisoned not because of me, love, simple as that. – Jim smiled. – Truth or dare?

– Dare.

–  Dance with me, Sherlock. I would kill for a dance right now.

The detective offered the criminal his hand, and they went to the center of the room. Sherlock had to admit that Jim was a good dancer, though he was more a contemporary fan than a classic one. After a few swings, the detective put his hands on the criminal’s back: just of precaution, he decided to search him for the weapons. He soon felt something in the left pocket of his jacket.

“Getting all naughty on the dance floor, don’t you?” – Jim purred in his ear.

– Who is naughty now? – Sherlock asked, taking the weapon out and, surprisingly, finding a small water gun. Jim laughed adorably, took the gun out of Sherlock’s hand and fired. The detective’s shirt was now all in wet stains.

The music stopped. Jim went to the bar, paid the bill for them both and gave Sherlock a towel. “We should really meet more often, – he said. – you’re so cute when caught unalarmed!”

As Jim went outside the bar, Sherlock stopped him with a loud voice.

– Jim!

– What?

– Truth or dare?

– Oh, for God’s sake, Sherlock, I am too tired. All right, last one. Dare!

– Kiss me goodbye.

Jim stopped moving and slowly looked at his opponent approaching. He looked scared and pleased at the same smile. Sherlock, happy that he was able to dumbfound the criminal, approached him, took his face in his palms and tried to give him a quick peck on the lips, but Jim put his arms on the neck and didn’t let the detective go. Sherlock could feel his and Jim’s increased heartbeat. Finally, the criminal let go, panting. He smiled modestly and, just before jumping into the cab that came to the bar’s door, whispered in Sherlock’s ear: “You don’t need to waste your dares on things you can get whenever you want, darling”.

Five minutes after Jim left, Sherlock took his coat and found the water gun in his pocket and a note: “I dare you to bring it back to me. – JM”.

  


* * *

[i] Zombie  (also known as skull-puncher), is a very strong cocktail invented in the 1930s . It contains Bacardi rum, pineapple juice, orange juice, apricot brandy, sugar, light rum, dark rum and lime juice. An unexperienced drinker gets drunk very fast.

 


End file.
